Blake Belladonna, VPD
by StainedGlassRoses
Summary: The large city of Vale is considered to be one of the nicest places to live, with it's picturesque streets and exciting atmosphere. But underneath the beautiful exterior, hides a vast criminal underbelly. And it's Blake Belladonna's job to bring justice to those who need it. But what happens when her world get's turned upside down? Will her girlfriend, Yang, save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

***Breaks down door* GUESS WHO'S BACK! IT'S ME! I KNOW I MADE A PROMISE I DIDN'T KEEP, HOW RARE! Seriously though, I am so, so sorry for not posting when I said I would. I was going to, and then I got really depressed. But hey, they finally gave me meds so hopefully I won't be as depressed! Whooo! **

**Now for the long awaited, or not actually awaited, rewrite of Blake Belladonna V.P.D!**

**If you have any ideas for this story, please, feel free to share them, along with any criticism, complaints, or comments you have, **

* * *

I stepped over a dress. It was torn and bloody.

"This guy was messy, huh?" I look over at the person who spoke. Yang Xiao Long, my partner and best friend, as well as my girlfriend.

I glanced around the room, until my eyes fell on the body. It was a girl, seventeen or so. Her chocolate brown hair was matted with blood, her body bruised, her stomach and chest covered in what looked to be stab wounds. Her face was blemish free, save for the blood running down it. "I've seen cleaner kills."

I remembered her from the multiple reports. She had been missing for about two weeks now. Her first name was Octavia, but I couldn't quite place her last name.

"Let's get her to the lab. God, she didn't deserve this." Yang muttered. We called the paramedics, and they took the body away. Yang and I followed closely behind, until we got to head quarters.

I felt close to this case, for some unknown reason. After I changed out of my uniform, I stood with Velvet as she did the autopsy.

"She died from a stab wound to the heart. I found drugs in her system." Velvet sighed, taking her blue latex gloves off.

I brushed her hair away from her face, and saw a small mark behind her ear. My heart sank rapidly. It was a brand of sorts, one used by the gang known as the White Fang.

"Vel, did you see this?" I asked, brushing my fingers against the brand.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. Isn't that the brand for the White Fang?" She asked.

"It is..." I said quietly.

"That... isn't good." She said.

"No it isn't. I should probably get going now. I'll see you later." I sighed.

"Bye Blake." She waved goodbye, before I left the lab. I unlocked my car, and got in. I rested my head in my hands, and sighed. They were back. The White Fang was back.

"Hey Blake!" A cheery voice said.

I jumped, my heart pounding. I glanced in the rear-view mirror, and saw Yang's younger sister, Ruby. She was eighteen, and had just graduated high school. "You scared me, Rubes." I mumbled.

"Sorry! You seem kind of jumpy. Bad case?" She asked

"Yeah, it wasn't good. Do you want to come up here?" I asked.

She nodded, and hopped up into the passenger seat. "So what was the case?"

"Missing teen was found dead. Stabbed to death, drugs in her system. Possible gang related crime." I said, as I started the car.

"Oh... That's bad..." She said quietly.

"People aren't the nicest." I muttered.

She nodded solemnly.

"So, where are you going?" I asked, changing the subject to one of lighter nature.

"Oh! Pyrrha and Jaune are having a movie night, and asked me and Weiss to come. Weiss is going to be there in a bit, but she had some paper work, and couldn't drive me." Ruby explained.

I smiled, and drove to Pyrrha's house. The house was a condo, our friends Ren and Nora staying in one part, while Pyrrha and her boyfriend Jaune stayed in the other. Ruby was dating Weiss, another one of our friends. We had all met in high school, becoming fast friends.

We all had different professions. Pyrrha is a model, Jaune is a doctor, Ren is a yoga teacher, Nora is a game developer, Weiss was the heiress to a multi billion dollar company, and worked at said company, Ruby was a waitress, Yang was a boxer and part time detective, and I was just a cop.

I pulled up to the house, and Ruby got out of the car. Pyrrha, who was standing my the front door, greeted her and walked over to my car.

"Hey Blake. You look kind of tired. Rough day?" She asked, leaning in through the open window.

"Yeah. Could really use a break." I said, laughing weakly.

"Hmm, well we have pizza inside, and we're about to watch a movie." Pyrrha said.

"What kind of pizza?" I asked.

"Cheese. Oh, and we're watching action movies." She said.

I smiled. "Okay, guess I'll visit for a bit."

She rolled her eyes, and smiled as I got out of my car. I followed her inside, and sat down on the couch. Ren was next to me, reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

He turned the page. "A book." He replied.

"Oh, I would never have guessed." I snorted.

He set the book down and laughed. "It's good to see you Blake. How have you been?"

"Fine, and it's good to see you too." I turned to Pyrrha. "Hey, mind if Yang joins us?" I asked.

"I was just about to send her a text to see if she wanted to come over." Pyrrha said.

"Okay." I quickly sent Yang a text.

"So Blake, how's work?" Nora asked.

"It's been rough. We found that missing teen, but unfortunately, she didn't make it." I sighed.

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Nora said, putting her hand on mine.

There was a knock on the door. Jaune opened it, and Weiss and Yang walked in.

"Hey Weiss, want some pizza?" Ruby asked with her mouth full.

"I already ate." Weiss muttered, slightly gagging at Ruby's open mouth.

"Manners, Rubes." I said, getting a slice of pizza.

"Sorry." She giggled.

Jaune put in a movie, and sat with Pyrrha on the large couch. I curled up against Yang, who was sitting next to me.

"Hey babe, are you doing okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

I looked over to my side. Ren was sitting with Nora, who was snuggled up against him, and his arm draped over her. I smiled, unlike everyone else, they hadn't told anyone they were dating yet. Though it was pretty obvious with the way they looked at each other. As for Jaune and Pyrrha, they had gotten engaged a few months ago. I hope it last between them, they're perfect for each other.

Halfway through the movie, my phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Blake, we need you here now! There's a shooting with possible hostages on West Atlas street! At the old warehouse! Hurry!" Before I could say anything, the person on the other end hung up.

I stood up, slipping my phone into my pocket.

"I have to go. Thank's for dinner." I said, grabbing my jacket. I pulled it on, and gave Yang a quick kiss before leaving.

As I drove, I thought more about the phone call. It was strange, but I've had stranger. Still, it made me uneasy. I sighed, before shaking my head. I didn't have my uniform on or anything. At least I wasn't completely unarmed, since I always carried a pocket knife on me. Ruby had given it to me. She used do make knives and things like that. It wasn't much, but it was at least something. When I got onto West Atlas street, it was quiet, with no police cars or sirens. I slowly got out of my car, my hand resting on the pocket knife. I carefully went into the warehouse, reaching for a flashlight that wasn't there. I cursed, forgetting I wasn't wearing my uniform. Suddenly, the lights turned on as I heard a small click.

"Turn around Blake." My heart sank, as I turned around. It was Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang, and my once lover.

"Adam?" I gasped.

He smirked and stepped forward. "Miss me, my love?"

"How are you... Why are you here!?" I shouted, stumbling back.

"I wanted to make a proposition. Come back with me, and give me information on the police force, and I won't bomb this whole town." He said.

"I would never make a deal with you! And I won't let you hurt anyone." I hissed.

"Let me rephrase that. You will be with me, and if you try to run, I will kill everyone in this godforsaken city you work so hard to protect." He snarled.

"You bastard! I won't let you hurt anyone!" I yelled. White suddenly enveloped my vision, as a rag was put to my face.

"That's to bad, Blake. You don't have a choice." He said, as I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? Another update that's not months late? Yay for stockpiling chapters! I was going to post it sooner, buuuut we didn't have wifi. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** ThornedRose: MMMMMM I HOPE YOU LIKED THE SHIT. And it's fine, lol! How was Boston?**

* * *

I wake up, my head pounding, vision blurry. I groaned, and realized I'm tied to a chair.

"Wha...?" I struggled to form words.

"Look who finally woke up." I lifted my head, to see Adam sitting on a bed that was place in the middle of the room.

I shook my head to keep from blacking out again. He must have given me a strong drug.

"Wh-why am I h-here?" I asked.

He smirked, and stood up, walking over to me. "Like I said before, I want to make a deal with you. You seemed... Unwilling. Blake, don't you want it to go back to the way it was before? We can love each other, like we did then." He brushed my hair away from my face, and lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

"I will never love you again." I spat, kicking him.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted, smacking me.

He chuckled darkly, picking a knife up from the bedside table. "Oh Blake... You really made a mistake, didn't you?" He asked. He shoved the knife into my stomach, and pulled it out. He stabbed me again, and again, before pulling the knife out, and leaving.

Somehow through the pain and drug induced haze, I remembered the pocket knife Ruby had given me. It was in my back pocket. I manged to find it and cut the ropes, rubbing my wrists raw in the process. I stood up and cried out in pain. I pressed a hand over the stab wounds, and stumbled towards the window. I opened it, and climbed out onto the fire escape. I jumped down from the fire escape, and onto the pavement below. With a burst of adrenaline, I ran down the street, and far away from the building.

I stumbled, and fell to my knees. My heart pounded in my ears, my breathing heavy. My head spun, as I reached around for my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket, and called the police The phone call was a blur, my words slurred, vision fading. I struggled to stay conscious, as the ambulance arrive

* * *

Yang slammed her hand into the table, making everyone jump. After Blake had left, they waited for her to come back. Yang was aware of how long a case could take, but it had been nearly a day! They all tried calling her, but to their dismay, she never answered. They had came over to Blake and Yang's apartment, and waited for some news.

"She should be back by now! I've called the station, and they still haven't heard anything! What if she's hurt? What if she didn't make-" Yang was cut off, as Weiss grabbed her arm.

"Yang, calm down. She's alive, okay? Panicking won't help anyone. Take a deep breath, and sit down." Weiss said firmly.

Yang nodded, and wiped her eyes. She sat down at the table, as her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and answered, the others looking at her with worry, and concern.

"Hello? Yes... There was a call? Do you know where she is now? The hospital!? Is she okay!? Okay... Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Yang hung the phone up, and looked at everyone, tears in her eyes. "Sun called. He said he got a call from Blake. The ambulance picked her up, she's in the hospital. She was stabbed." Yang turned, and grabbed her jacket and keys. " C'mon, we're going to the hospital."

* * *

I awake to the sounds of beeping, and distant talking. I slowly open my eyes, and wince, the harsh, bright lights of the room blinding me. I blink a few times, adjusting to the sudden brightness, and look around the room. I was in a hospital, iv tubes and heart monitors connected to my arms. Yang sat in a chair, sleeping. I try sitting up, but a sharp pain stabs at my abdomen, forcing me to cry out.

The monitor beeps, and Yang wakes up.

"Blake! You're awake! Thank god!" She cried, and hugged me. I winced from the sudden pressure, as a doctor came in.

"Ah, miss Belladonna, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

I grimace, as Yang lets go. "I've been better."

She hummed, flipping through the notes on her clipboard. "I can imagine. You were stabbed, and I'm sure anyone in your situation would feel... less than well."

"Oh, well in that case, never better." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

She laughed. "I see. I'll come check on you in a bit, in the meantime, your girlfriend has been quite worried." She turned and left.

"Blake, do you know who stabbed you?" Yang asked.

I chewed on my lip. I had never told Yang about Adam, I had wanted to leave it in the past, forget about all this. "I guess you could say that..." I muttered.

Worry clouded her face. "I'm sorry... I should... I should have been there to protect you..." She swallowed hard, fighting tears. "I should have gone with you, I-I should have gone and searched for you..."

I frowned. "Yang, it isn't your fault. You didn't know it would happen. Don't beat yourself up over things you can't control."

She nodded. "I know, but I just... feel so awful." She said, tears rolling down her face.

I sighed, and wiped her tears away. "It's okay. I'm here now, see? I love you, Yang." I said softly.

She offered me a watery smile. "I love you too, Blake."

The doctor came back in. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Ms. Schnee paid the hospital bill, and wants to visit you. Do you feel up for a visit?" She asked.

I nodded. Weiss and Ruby came into the hospital room.

"Blake! You're awake!" Ruby cried. She flung her arms around me, hugging me.

I laughed softly and hugged her back, ignoring the pain. Weiss walked up behind her, and pulled a brush from her purse.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as she began to brush my hair.

"Obviously I'm brushing your hair. It's a mess, you've been in the hospital for a week." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"A-a week!?" I gasped.

Weiss paused. "You didn't know?" She asked, gently placing to brush down.

I shook my head.

"Yeah, Yang stayed with you the entire time. We tried to get her to come home and get some sleep, but she wouldn't." Ruby said, putting her hand on Yang's shoulder.

My breath caught in my throat. "Yang... you didn't have to do that..."

"Of course I did. Blake, I love you, and will never leave your side." She said.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Weiss finished brushing my hair, and they helped me dress. Yang guided me through the maze like halls of the hospital, and into the parking garage. She helped me into Weiss's car, and we began the drive home.

Once there, I asked for a few minutes alone. I locked myself in my office, and sank to the floor. He was going to come after me... What if he hurt Yang? Or anyone else? They didn't know about him, other than what they heard on the news. No, he was more dangerous than the media led on. I would have to find a way to fix this, on my own.

I had to take Adam down. I had to get rid of him before he hurt the people I love. They couldn't know, or else they would try to stop me. I got up and walked over to my desk, rifling through the papers I had stored in the drawers. My hand brushed against a small box I had in the back. I pulled it out and opened it, revealing a small pistol, with my name engraved on the side. A gift from Adam that would be his downfall.

As I slipped it into my boot, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called out. I began to shove everything back into the drawer, only for it to fall out.

"Shit!" I shouted. I slapped a hand over my mouth, panicking as the door started to open.

"You okay in there?" Ruby asked.

I kicked the papers under my desk, and quickly closed the drawer. "Yeah, I'm good." I said.

She walked inside. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I mean, for spending a week in the hospital, I'm feeling good." I shrugged.

She nodded. "Yeah, that must suck. Anyway, Yang wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner"

"Um, actually, I think I'll pass. I just got home, and I think I'd like to stay here for a bit." I said.

"Okay! Yang just wanted to ask." She said warmly, before leaving the room.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I waited until I heard them leave, and grabbed my keys from my desk. I left the house, and got into my car, driving to the apartment where Adam had taken me.

I gripped my steering wheel tightly, filled with determination. I had to stop Adam, I wouldn't let him hurt anyone else.


End file.
